


【锤基】Canary or Rose

by Aphrodite7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite7/pseuds/Aphrodite7
Summary: Loki以为他是被豢养的金丝雀，其实他是被捧在手上的小玫瑰。甜饼一发完





	【锤基】Canary or Rose

1  
这间卧室里似乎常年都是暗的。  
厚重的窗帘严严实实的拉上了，不透一点儿光。离床很远的墙壁上有一盏小壁灯，它模模糊糊的亮着，只能隐隐约约的照出一小块儿墙纸的花纹——像是什么花的形状。  
紧贴着墙壁有一件巨大的家具（大概是书架），它立在那儿就像一只神话里的野兽张开了嘴。  
床上勾出了人的轮廓，仔细看还能看见他因为呼吸而微微起伏着，很纤瘦的样子。他把自己整个人缩进了被子里，不发出一点儿声音。  
Loki没有在睡觉，他半睁着眼睛看着前方，那儿什么都看不见，但他盯着，就好像有什么值得好好研究一下似的。  
他全身没有一点力气，每一块肌肉都在药剂的作用下绵软了起来。这感觉很难受，仿佛整个人浸在了海里，海水压着人的血液不让它正常流动，只能胶着血管。  
他现在甚至连翻个身都要蓄个十几分钟的力——当然，这事通常不需要他做，那个人会帮他的。  
他什么事都不需要做，也什么都做不了。  
这张床似乎从很久以前就是他最后的归属了。  
Loki毫不怀疑自己会死在这里。  
他不知道现在是几点了，但一般来说那个人不会让他睡过头。给他服用的镇静剂或是安眠药都是精密计算过用量的。  
到时间了吧，Loki想。  
下一秒，房门就被敲响了。  
“您需要进食了。”  
听声音是这个宅子里的管家。  
Loki不想浪费力气去回应他。哪怕他说了又怎么样呢？  
假如他说不吃，那么那个人就会进来强硬的把饭塞进他的嘴里；假如他说吃，结果也没什么差别，最多态度上温柔一点，但这种狩猎者的假惺惺的温柔毫无意义。  
那干脆不回应，这反倒是合了所有人的心意，因为他本来就是不需要说话的。  
他不需要有思想，不需要有自由。  
他是被养在金子里的金丝雀。  
Loki等待着这间屋子的主人进来，像平常一样端着他的食物喂给他。那个人不愿意任何一个人进来这里，哪怕是一个普通的仆人，或者是一个工作了二十多年的管家。  
他听到了熟悉的脚步声，踩在地毯上像一声沉重的钟鸣。  
床边塌了下去，男人炽热的气息靠近了他，有一只手覆上了他的侧脸，皮肤贴着皮肤缓慢又温情的摩挲着。  
男人把Loki抱起来，靠在自己的怀里，像安抚一只小动物一样隔着衣服抚摸着他的脊背：“Loki——今天还好吗？”  
Loki闭上了眼睛。  
2  
那是在二月底，冬天即将过去的时候。  
伦敦那时候还是冷，偶尔会下一会儿雪。雪并不太大，像白糖霜一样细细的，慢悠悠的乘着风飘下来。  
港口的轮船又一次开始航行了，它们推开河面上薄薄的浮冰，鸣着笛驶向河的另一岸。  
Thor当时应了Laufey的邀请，来到伦敦出席Laufeyson家小少爷的成人礼。  
鉴于Odinson的影响力，Laufey甚至开玩笑似的委婉的请求他做他儿子的教父。  
“教父还是不必了，”Thor回答，“我也只是比他大了几岁，认作兄长还差不多。”  
Laufey当然不会把他的话当真，他知道自己被拒绝了，也不好继续这个话题，就笑着拿着长辈做派夸Thor年轻有为。  
Thor也不谦虚的对这些夸奖照单全收，然后送了这个精明的老人出门。Laufey到底和他上一辈有打打杀杀的交情，这几分薄面还是要给的。  
晚上的宴会Thor有意压着身份，晚了一会儿动身。他到的时候没见到这场宴会的主角，听Laufey解释是去准备接下来的开场白了。  
他也不在意，并不引人注目的站在阴影里，讲话完了就找了个借口离开了大厅。  
Laufeyson家的庭院不同于屋内显摆似的富丽堂皇，彰显着令人吃惊的生命的活力。  
花圃里的枝条没开花，但是缀满了青翠的绿叶，泥土还湿润着，看上去是刚刚浇过水。供人行走的小径被精心的铺上了大小、色彩各不相同的鹅卵石。  
Thor留意到路面上铺了一个由红色鹅卵石组成的笑脸，也不知道是意外还是故意组合的，瞧着有趣的很。  
再往前走一点就是温室，隔着玻璃能看见里面的玫瑰开得如同燃烧的火焰，灿烂的叫人一下子从心里暖了起来。  
Thor心里痒痒的，走近了点想进去看看。突然间一个人叫住了他：  
“你是谁？”  
Thor回头——黑发的青年皱着眉站在他身后。说是青年，他看上去要更加稚嫩一点，身形高挑纤细，脸颊映着伦敦黯淡的冬季显出雪一般苍白的颜色。  
他大概很怕冷，穿着一件看着就很暖和的大衣，衣领学着女式大衣加了厚实的、漂亮的绒毛。没等到Thor的回答，他走近了一点。  
Thor这才仔细看清了他的脸，他几乎被惊艳的说不出话来。  
翠绿的眼珠像是两颗澄澈透明的玻璃珠子，它们直白的倒映着Thor的模样；英国人特有的薄嘴唇被冻的红红的，看的人抓心挠肺的蠢蠢欲动。  
这是一张迎合着“美”的概念生长的脸，它甚至可以被放到维基百科里。  
大概是Thor的目光太过放肆，青年的眉毛皱的更紧了些，他微微加重了语气又问了一遍：“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”  
“我是今晚宴会的客人。”Thor说，他反问青年，“那你呢？你又是谁？这里的园丁吗？”  
不，不可能是园丁，没有哪一个园丁是这样的。Thor立马反驳自己。  
青年没有回答他的问题：“晚宴可不在这里开，你走过头了。”  
Thor解释：“里面太闷了，我出来走走。”  
青年听了这个解释，放松了眉头，温和了许多：“这里是我的庭院，并不在参观的范围里。”  
“你的庭院？”Thor有些惊讶的看着他，一大团白汽呼了出来，“都是你打理的吗？——我得说它们看上去好极了。”  
青年矜贵的点了点头，似乎对他的夸赞很满意，他扬起了下颌，露出有点孩子气的得意的表情：“想进去看看吗？”  
他说着走进了温室，Thor紧紧的跟在他身后。  
“它可娇贵了。你需要每天给它松松土，让底下的根透透气；温度不能比现在高，也不能低，正好保持在这个温度它才愿意好好开花；不能多浇水，不能太靠近玻璃——含苞待放的时候是小恶魔，开了花所有人都被它蛊惑，迷昏了头，谁还记得它当初的调皮捣蛋？”  
他伸出手轻轻拨弄了一下湿润的泥土，指尖若有似无的落在被泥土包围的根茎，轻微的抚摸了一下，然后又小心翼翼的把它们埋好。  
Thor应了几声表示赞同，眼神落在他纤长的手指上。那上面沾了泥，像一块上等的羊脂玉。他的喉结动了动，忽然感觉到一种急躁的干渴。  
青年好笑的看着他：“我猜你根本没听懂多少。”  
Thor有些词穷：“我从来不知道养花这么麻烦。”  
“你只看到过花。”青年说。  
温室里的温度或许有点太高了，引得人浑身发烫。他的脸颊在这个温度下慢慢的有了点血色。  
Thor移开眼神：“你不觉得这里有点热了吗？”  
“是你穿的太厚了。”青年挑了挑眉说，“我不介意你脱了它，Mr——”  
“Thor。”  
他说出了自己的名字。  
有那么一瞬间Thor看到了对方脸上一丝讶异的情绪，但他很快就笑了笑：“Mr Odinson，您果然低调，但我可不认为宾客名单上有第二个Thor。”  
Thor颇为惊奇的看着他面前的人，宾客名单这种东西不是随随便便什么人都能看到的。这个青年冲他露出礼貌的笑容，嘴里一本正经的打着官腔，他听上去老练极了，不动声色的恭维又不失自己的风度。  
Thor还是觉得之前他不高兴的皱眉的样子更加可爱一点。他打断对方似乎不准备停下的漂亮话：“你不准备自我介绍一下吗？”  
他心里已经有了猜测，便出言试探：“我为你送上成年祝福。”  
“那么我向您表达我的谢意。”青年说，“您猜的是对的，大厅的那个是临时派上去充数的。我的家族对我的一些行为不太满意，把我关了禁闭。”  
“听上去很复杂。”Thor说。  
Loki——这场成人礼的真正的主角，他耸了耸肩说：“是的，很复杂。”  
这是一个关于整个家族未来问题，当他将自己的筹码暴露出来的时候，他就做好了这个准备。  
他看上去一点儿也不在乎自己的位置被另一个人取代了，这件事在他眼里或许还不如一盆花重要。  
Loki选了一盆含苞的玫瑰，抬起头对Thor笑了一下——不是之前的虚假的微笑，这是一个真正的笑容，弧度很小，他只是慵懒的、很随意的牵起嘴角，像是对着一个相熟已久的朋友——Loki把花塞到了Thor的怀里：“就当是见面礼了。养着它吧，不会就学，别给我养死了。”  
他似乎料定了Thor不会拒绝他，说完就率先离开。  
Thor笨拙的，小心翼翼的把这个精贵的小东西捧在手上，就这么一路护着它，先是回到了他在伦敦的住处，又带着它漂过海洋回到了家。  
他真的开始认真的翻阅那些无聊的书籍，一点一点记下养花的注意事项。他时常被它喜怒无常的性子闹得心慌意乱，一会儿肆无忌惮的舒展花瓣，一会儿就成了焉哒哒的、没有精神气儿的模样。  
Thor恨不得把它揣在心口护起来，只希望它能安安稳稳的生长。  
3  
Loki已经很久很久没有出过这间卧室了，他被限制了自由，这样痛苦的日子长到他自己也不清楚过了多久。  
他不是没有反抗过——  
刚被带到这儿的时候，他几乎是拼了命的挣扎，他攥着拳头捶着那个侵略者，使劲儿的咬他，力道大得简直要把对方的肉给撕下来。  
他满嘴都是铁锈味，熏的他头昏脑胀，从喉咙里挤出来的声音尖锐无比：“给我——！！”  
然而这没有什么用，男人像一座大山巍然不动，钳制着他的手成了铁枷。他一只手掐住了Loki的手腕，另一只手缓缓的将注射器里的药水推进他青色的血管里。  
冰凉的液体流进血管，Loki抖得像筛子。他紧绷的手臂卸了力气，软软的搭在男人的肩头，仿佛正在进行一个拥抱。  
这个拥抱太残酷了。  
Loki的瞳孔涣散，失去了聚焦。透明的液体顺着他通红的眼角滑落，他茫然又疲惫的流着泪。  
Thor用力的把他揉进自己的骨头里，温暖的手护着Loki后颈，他在Loki布满冷汗的额头印上爱怜的吻。  
他拥抱着Loki，低声安慰着：“别害怕——我在这儿呢。”  
4  
Loki长的很像他的母亲——一只惹人怜爱的流莺。这个女人大概从出生起就没体会过什么叫爱，甚至于她过于耀眼的相貌都成了罪恶的温床，你只需要付一百美金就能让她心甘情愿的为你张开双腿。  
她阴郁又淫浪，世俗又愚昧；但她把所有仅剩的、没被这操蛋的世界磨灭的温情全都给了那个从她肚子里掉下来的一块肉、一个不速之客。  
这一切终结在Laufey找到他的那一天。  
当时Laufey急着找一个和自己有血缘关系的继承人，查了半天查到了Loki这个私生子，叫人带了回去。  
“Laufeyson家的继承人不能有一个妓女的母亲。”Laufey说。  
世上便再无此人。  
Loki花了五年的时间掌握了Laufeyson家族贩毒的证据，直接整理好交给了FBI，然后他去找了Laufey。  
他被强硬的压制着，膝盖敲在冰冷的地板上。他一如既往的提起了唇角，露出了矜持内敛的微笑，但说出的话讽刺又刻薄：“我都记着呢——你眼里那个下贱的、肮脏的、蝼蚁一样不值一提的婊子，我记着她是我的母亲。而你，披着一身丑陋的人皮试图遮掩那腐烂生蛆的里子，我做梦都想着要撕下你的皮……十几年来你给我灌输的那些恶心的手段，我现在全都还给你！”  
Laufey被他气得一口气差点没喘过来，叫人把他带下去。Laufeyson不需要一个不听话的继承人。Loki对自己接下来即将遭遇的心知肚明，他其实大可以拿着那些证据来威胁Laufey，但他没有，他偏偏要这个家族全盘崩坍。  
这没有花上多久，大概只用了半个月不到的时间。  
Loki被人接出来的时候几乎只剩了副骨架，仿佛稍微用点力气就能把他捏碎。他意识不清，浑身布满了大大小小的伤痕，躺在重症监护室里全身抽搐着。  
接到消息的Thor守在他的病房门口，FBI的朋友告诉他Loki被强行喂了毒品。  
“他的脑部神经简直是一团糟，意识混乱不堪，攻击欲旺盛，能不能恢复正常还很难说——他不一定能撑过强制戒毒的过程。”主治医生这么说。  
“您尽力治好他身体上的伤，戒毒我来负责。”Thor说。  
5  
Thor把Loki带回了家养着。  
Loki的思维混乱，他认不出人，把Thor当成了一个强盗，把自己当成了被囚禁的金丝雀。毒瘾犯了的时候他变得非常暴躁，一开始他被绑着，于是他拼命挣扎，把自己本来就没什么肉的手腕硬生生的又磨掉一层皮，伤口鲜血淋漓。  
Thor不敢再绑着他，就亲自上阵压着Loki，任凭对方叼着自己身上的肉撕扯。  
Loki学精了，他压抑着自己的暴躁不再攻击Thor，他苍白的、瘦削的脸上缀满了眼泪，他哀求Thor：“给我——我求求你——”他像一只寻求安慰的、弱小的动物一样磨蹭着Thor的肩窝，胡乱的亲吻他，试图取悦对方，“你怎么样对我都行——我就要一点儿……”  
“你可以把我的命都拿走。”Thor声音粗哑，他的衣服要被Loki的眼泪湿透了，但他不能有一丝一毫的心软，他用力的抱着Loki，亲吻他湿漉漉的脸颊，“Loki，你可以把我的命拿走——但是你不能碰那些东西，你不可以碰它们。”  
Loki的四肢痉挛起来，脸皮狰狞的抽搐，他只能感受到脑子里一片扭曲迷乱的光晕，脑细胞不知疲倦的跳跃着，他的瞳孔放大——他几乎要死去，灵魂轻飘飘的浮起来。  
倏尔，他沉进了黑暗之中。  
Thor给他注射了镇静剂。  
6  
Thor把自己的办公地点放在了家里。  
于是所有人都知道Odinson的家主在家里藏了个人，避开了所有外界探询的目光，护在心尖上千娇万宠着。  
Loki的戒毒疗程过了大半的时候，他的情况有所好转——至少不会再像之前那样狂躁了，他慢慢的恢复清醒。  
这个过程很缓慢，甚至连Thor都没意识到。  
有一天，Thor照往常一样叫醒了Loki。  
“今天想出去走一走吗？”Thor问他，随着Loki的情况越来越稳定，他开始可以慢慢的接触外界了。  
Loki点了点头，于是Thor半蹲在地上给他穿鞋子。  
Loki的目光停在他身上，然后伸手抓住了他金灿灿的头发——Thor僵住了，他以为Loki又要扯他的头发——但是没有，Loki慢慢的顺了顺他的头发，他觉得自己手上一捧灿烂的阳光。他懒洋洋的笑了一下，声音变得和从前一样平和：“我的花呢？死了吗？”  
Thor动作停顿了一秒，然后继续给他穿好了鞋子：“还活着。本来种在花盆里，后来在花园里加了块玫瑰花圃，就一起种进去了。待会儿带你去看看。”  
Loki轻哼了一声算是应下。  
外面的天气很好，阳光照得人身上暖洋洋的。花园明显是被精心养护着的，才刚浇过水，旁边的小径都有点湿润。  
Loki很久没有运动过了，走一会儿就觉得累，Thor就抱着他走——他轻得很，这么多天都不怎么好受，只养回了一点儿肉。  
“我不太会打理花园，一开始手忙脚乱的，后来因为太忙，就请了个园丁。”Thor稳稳地抱着他，说话的时候胸腔嗡嗡的震着，“你爱弄这些，以后有精神了我和你一起来，两个人总比一个人轻松一些。”  
Loki放松的靠着他，他半闭上了眼睛，阳光洒在薄薄的眼皮上的感觉很舒适，他有些困了。他嘟哝了一句：“你别给我添乱就好了。”  
“你可以教我啊！”Thor笑了出来，“我学东西很快的，要不了多久就可以出师了……”  
他渐渐没了话音，安静下来——Loki在他怀里睡着了。  
Loki感觉自己被抱着走了很久，然后被人小心的放在床上，那人侧躺在他的身边盯着他的看。他被着扰人的视线看得烦躁，干脆埋进对方的怀里，不自觉地咬住了他肩窝的一小块肉。  
“我还没好透呢，Mr Odinson。”Loki警告他，“您把我关起来的事儿我还没找您要个说法呢！”  
Thor觉得自己很冤，他为自己辩解道：“我没把你关起来，我只是——”说到一半又觉得好笑，Loki本来也不是真的要找他算账，他正埋头偷笑着呢。  
于是Thor说：“我养你这么只小雀儿，什么时候能回本啊？”  
Loki回答他马上就能回本了：“还赠一个任劳任怨的园丁。”  
Thor被他逗笑了。  
7  
Thor抱着Loki亲了亲他的额头：“你哪是什么金丝雀，也不是什么园丁——你就是被我安置在心脏里养起来的小玫瑰，我用血肉浇灌你，就盼着你什么时候冲我开个花，我就愿意被你压榨一辈子养分。”


End file.
